


In Company

by EnglishBreakfastTea



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Married Sex, No beta we die like mne, Omorashi, Terrible use of period language, Vaginal Sex, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishBreakfastTea/pseuds/EnglishBreakfastTea
Summary: Elizabeth gets herself into a bit of a pickle whilst company is over. Mr Darcy is always there to help.If you don't like wetting or desperation I would advise giving this one a miss. This is really for my own self indulgence, although I hope others can enjoy it too.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 192





	In Company

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome, I try and apply it to my future works where I can so please please leave comments, even if you hated it. Although if you liked it please leave comments too! I'm on a bit of a mission to write wetting kink fanfiction for my favourite fandoms, please tell me if there are any fandoms or characters you would like me to write for, that would be fun! 
> 
> Ok well, please enjoy, and sorry for any mistakes I don't have a beta!
> 
> If you enjoy my work, please consider buying me a coffee! https://www.buymeacoffee.com/seaside

Lizzie was in a bit of a predicament. Her knee bounced minutely where she sat, quietly reading as she was want to do in the presence of company. Her marriage to Mr Darcy had proven every bit as passionate and joyful as she could have hoped, and they maintained a very equal footing around Pemberley. Appearances, however, must be up-kept, and to banter quite as fiercely as she did with Darcy in private would have been quite the scandal if executed amongst their fussier houseguests. Mr Bingley, the now Mrs Bingley and his perfectly fussy sister Miss Bingley joined Georgiana, Mr Darcy and herself in the drawing room.

They had taken tea almost an hour ago and remained, talking and exchanging gossips from their areas of residence before settling down to their various occupations. Georgiana sat close to her brother and embroidered, she was a painfully shy girl in company but perfectly good tempered and accomplished enough to make up for it. Mr Bingley and Jane sat close to each other as they were prone to doing, their honeymoon phase had never quite worn off and they remained as enraptured by each other as the day they had met. Elizabeth still found butterflies caught in her stomach when she glimpsed Mr Darcy riding the grounds of Pemberley but was adamant to herself that she was much less taken by him in company to require physical contact constantly.

She would have appreciated his calming hand around her waist now, however. The tea she had drunk had gone straight through her, and she had also had a few glasses of water with her midday meal. Her corset was restrictive around her stomach, but she was silently grateful for the many layers of clothing that hid many of her fidgets of discomfort. She shifted closer to her husband and he looked over at her with slightly furrowed brows, their conversation was had through looks and Mr Darcy became aware of some discomfort his wife was encumbered by. He smoothed his breeches and drew in a short breath, alerting the company that he was about to talk,

“Might I suggest a short walk? Perhaps to the lake. I find myself wanting to stretch my legs after such a long time without movement.” He said, still looking at Elizabeth, who seemed to loathe the idea he had just put forward. Georgiana looked over to her brother, sensing something was wrong,

“I should not mind a walk, yet I think it unfair to interrupt Lizzie’s reading when she is barely pages into her new chapter. We should start without her, and both of you may catch us up when she is ready.” She suggested,

“Oh, Lizzie you can’t be so engrossed in a book that you would prevent your husband from joining our stroll. Mr Darcy you must come with us, your wife will readily catch us up.” Miss Bingley scolded, Mr Darcy frowned at the woman,

“I would not like to leave her alone with no company Miss Bingley, we will both join you when we wish it.” He said decidedly, his words being the last.

Lizzie watched as the company filed out of the room and she waved away the waiting boys as well to be fully alone with Fitzwilliam. She shivered and allowed herself to properly squirm now that she had no audience.

“Dear Lizzie, are you quite alright?” He asked, moving to put an arm around her shoulders. She abandoned her book without marking her page and leaned into his embrace.

“William, I confess I have waited rather too long without visiting the lavatory, I am afraid if I should get up now it would be too late to make it there in time.” She whispered, shivering against his warm frame and looking up at him with worried eyes. He kissed the top of her head carefully before manoeuvring her into a more comfortable position on his lap. She was moving around quite a bit now, fanning her legs as much as she could from her straddled position on his thighs.

“Darling girl, you make this mistake far too frequently for me to think it merely a coincidence.” He remarked teasingly,

“You know I would never intentionally enter into this with company present William, I insist this time it is quite by chance.” She responded, too focused on keeping her underwear dry to tease back in her usual fashion.

It dawned on Fitzwilliam that this time Elizabeth might genuinely not make it to the lavatory. He had noted over the passing weeks that Lizzie made it a stubborn habit of hers to refrain from resting until she had finished her current occupation in its entirety. She had been shy of it to begin with, but there was next to nothing she could do that would repulse him of her affections, and he had shyly admitted his interest in watching her squirm and wriggle about in front of the lavatory before bustling up her skirts and allowing herself relief. He had even participated in controlling her bathroom habits, making her wait until she was flushed and bobbing up and down adorably in her expensive dresses before letting her go. This time was different though. They had company over, and Elizabeth had clearly not meant to get this desperate for relief. She let a few tears roll down her face and he felt them on his neck where she had buried her face.

“Lizzie, let me carry you to the lavatory my darling, do not fret.” He said, in an effort to calm her shaking frame. She sobbed harder, and he felt her legs spasm against his thighs.

“I- “She stammered, “Fitz I’ve let some out” He sucked in a breath,

“Oh,” He cooed in a shocked tone, “Elizabeth” He didn’t know what else to say, his love shivered and wriggled and moaned atop him, grinding her now slightly damp knickers into his lap. His breathing quickened and his face flushed. He felt he should look away.

“Fitz, Fitz, _Fitz_ ” She whimpered, sobbing into his shoulder. Another drop forced its way out, her thighs unable to clench hard enough whilst spread across Fitzwilliam’s legs. She felt him harden underneath her, her nicknames always did have some effect on him. She kissed his neck lightly, letting him know it was ok, he could be aroused.

“I- I shan’t be able to hold it William” She panted, “Should I move from your lap?” Her thighs quivered and a thin stream began that she could not stem. Her eyes snapped up and she whined obscenely,

“N-No,” Darcy breathed in deeply to regain some composure, “No, angel, you may stay here, and we shall both have to change.” He clasped her buttocks and ground her down on his half hard erection. She moaned and the floodgates opened in earnest. Fitzwilliam groaned deeply as he began thrusting slowly to meet her stream, flowing over his lap and now fully hard member. Her accident pulsed rhythmically as she ground down onto his erection, sighing happily as she released everything she had been holding.

“Fitz, gosh, this feels- “

“I know my darling. You’re doing so well” He praised, causing her to grind even harder onto his cock. Her stream petered off and she pulled back to assess the damage. The sofa was dark around Mr Darcy’s seat, her dress and petticoat dripped at the front where she had been sat on it and Darcy’s breeches were sodden. His face was flushed and his breath heavy, his hips making small aborted thrusts as he squeezed Lizzie’s sides comfortingly.

“That was- “

“We are certainly not done yet my love, your breeches look two times too tight and I also long for completion.” Elizabeth whispered in his ear, leaning down to nibble at its lobe, enjoying the sigh it elicited from Mr Darcy.

“Oh darling, I’m afraid our party might have quite forgotten about us” He said between sighs as she furthered her ministrations lower on his neck.

“Mm” She hummed, pulling away for a moment, “Then they will have to continue without us, I confess I want your attention for a few moments more.”

“That I can much oblige my dearest Lizzie,” He gently pulled her off of his lap and knelt in front of her on the ruined sofa,

“Now my love,” He undid his dripping breeches, “Have you been a good girl today?” Elizabeth pushed her dress up and began to peel off her sodden knickers,

“I’m afraid not sir”

“And why is that darling?”

“I’ve had an accident sir” A blush rose on her cheeks as she fell deeper into the fantasy,

“Did you wet your knickers Lizzie?” Fitzwilliam stroked his member and lined it up with Elizabeth’s wet heat. She moaned and grabbed his sides, hungrily trying to guide him inside her. He pushed in slowly and she gasped at the intrusion,

“I-I did sir, I waited too long and I couldn’t hold it in. I’ve wet myself and our pretty furnishings” She whined, her talk lit a fire in Darcy’s stomach, and he picked up the pace of his thrusts quickly. He thrust with some force, shaking Elizabeth’s body as he sought his own completion. He skilfully rubbed at her clitoris and had her shivering and writhing beneath him as she hurtled towards climax. She whined loudly and clutched at her husband,

“Oh, Fitz, you feel amazing my love”

“And you darling” He panted. Elizabeth came first, crying out as she arched her back off the sofa and into Fitzwilliam, shuddering as he continued to thrust deeply a few more times, a little uncoordinated as he cried out his own climax. They lay entangled in each other for a few short moments before remembering their guests, and the uncomfortable wetness they now both resided in and sat up. Elizabeth flushed,

“Gosh I’m so sorry Fitz, your breeches are quite ruined.” She looked down at her own sodden gown, “And my gown!” She admonished, “How are we to cover this up before we are discovered?”

“We shall tell the servants we spilt some tea in a fit of passion, then we shall change our clothes and tell our party we had a domestic argument, I’m sure they would believe it of us.”

“That is true, I-I’m sorry I didn’t make it. We’ve never gone quite that far; I am worried it was too much too soon.” Elizabeth sighed; Fitzwilliam kissed her cheek and smoothed her hair,

“I would have stopped you if it were too much love, but to be perfectly candid it is something I have thought about for some time, although I imagined it in a more private scene,”

“I enjoy it when you are candid with me Mr Darcy, I suppose I shall have to orchestrate similar events to meet your fantasies then,”

“Nothing would please me more Lizzie. Now I think we shall have to get rather creative with this teapot if we are to cover up the mess you have made, let’s hope our guests are not too impatient.”

***

Mr Bingley looked over the lake wistfully,

“I wonder if Darcy should let me take advantage of his well-stocked waters, I do so fancy a spot of fishing during our stay.”

“Yes, my darling, I am sure he would let you do almost anything in Pemberley if you wished it, you are such good friends.” Jane answered, her arm looped in his. As the two carried on, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Mr Darcy and Mrs Darcy had not yet followed them from the drawing room, Georgiana and Miss Bingley ruminated on their disappearance.

“I do hope they are not fighting,” Georgiana sighed,

“I hazard a guess that they might be,” Miss Bingley replied, “I have always disliked Mrs Darcy’s temper”

“Well she’s perfectly nice to me, I don’t see any reason why they should fight when they are both so lovely to me,”

“Their match was a poor one in my judgement, but Darcy’s decision was final. I rather think they are not following however; do you think we ought to send after them?” The previously disengaged Mr Bingley turned sharply towards the women with a light blush on his cheek,

“Oh no, I am sure they will join us when they please. For now, let us admire the view and leave Mr and Mrs Darcy to their _fighting_ , shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want any more chapters to this let me know? I'd quite like to expand their relationship a bit, delve into their escapades, who knows? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! XX


End file.
